


a little rain, a lot of you

by curlyhairedgirl



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adorable, And all kind of cute adjectives, Buttercup is a cute and nice pup, Cute, Cute Ending, Dog Tags, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Me not writting angst, Pet, Storms, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedgirl/pseuds/curlyhairedgirl
Summary: Carlos feels a small shake on the bed he shares with TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/Buttercup, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand & Buttercup
Comments: 12
Kudos: 214
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	a little rain, a lot of you

**Author's Note:**

> Another small doodle I worked on for Day 5, Back to the Future (it can also be considered for Day 1, family). Hope you like it!

It was the middle of the night, midnight, when Carlos felt a small shake at his side of the bed where his feet had been laying. 

It was raining cats and dogs outdoors, and he could hear the storms being loud outside his window from time to time. TK was in his arms, his head resting on his chest, while he had his hands secured around his stomach. He could hear him taking deep breaths, which meant he was in deep sleep, seldom snoring lightly. 

Carlos raised himself a bit, still holding TK tightly with his one hand trying not to wake him, while he rubbed his eyes with the other. What he saw after, caught him by surprise, a little. 

Buttercup was trying to get comfortable between their legs, looking a bit frightened. Once he met eyes with Carlos, a new storm was made, which made him jump a little and then let out a small and quiet cry. 

"Aw, poor thing" Carlos said quietly while he made space for the dog to come and rest between him and his boyfriend. Buttercup without hesitation made his way and settled between the two men, and Carlos scratched behind his ear with his free hand, trying to calm him down, until they both drifted apart to sleep. 

The next morning, TK may or may not had snapped a few photos of his boyfriend and Buttercup, him heavily asleep laying down on his belly, while he had a hand on Buttercup, hugging him. The pup was awake, laying comfortably next to Carlos, shaking his tale a little. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me or whatever you'd like on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glitch-ditch-canonbitch)


End file.
